This is Me
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: My new oneshot of the week/day. It is 2:10 am. and there is a note inside for all my wonderful reviewers. Karaoke Night at the waldorf Penthouse. Too bad Serena's too upset to join in. How will Blair fix this? AND WHERE DOES LONELY BOY COME IN THIS? DxS


Chuck, Eric, Nate, Blair and Serena were gathered in Blair's penthouse. Blair decided that they should do karaoke night and set up a mini stage.

The idea was a bit weird at first, but eventually everyone warmed up to it. That is, except for Serena of course.

It had been three weeks since her breakup with Dan and she still hadn't gotten over it. Not that she hadn't tried.

But ice hockey with Nate, shopping with Blair, and even watching Chuck dance like an idiot with Blair hadn't cheered her up.

So here she was, on karaoke night, moping over Dan. The guy she loved. The guy who probably is with _Vanessa_ right now. Vanessa Abrams. How she hated that name. Then again, it wasn't Vanessa's fault she lied to Dan. It was hers and now she didn't have Dan or Cedric.

Cedric. Even seeing Blair's cabbage patch kid was hard. Too much reminded her of Dan. EVERYTHING reminded her of Dan. Whether it was picnickers in the park, potential authors typing on their laptops, or coffee.

Suddenly Blair came up and thrust the microphone into Serena's hands. "Um, Blair. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not really in the mood for singing." Blair smiled sweetly."Serena, everyone wants to see you sing."

Serena looked at Chuck, who was half asleep, Nate, who was listening to his mp3 player and Eric, who was playing with a yo-yo. "Yeah, I can feel the excitement." Serena said dryly. "Blair, if this is an attempt to cheer me up. It's not working."

Blair put an arm around her best friend. "Trust me, sweetie. If this were a plan to cheer you up, Humphrey and Guitar Hero would be here. Now go and sing. Please. For me?"

Serena sighed and grabbed the microphone. "Fine. One song." Blair smiled. "One song." As soon as Serena walked away, Blair pulled out a walkie- talkie. "CP, be ready. This is all on you."

Blair sat down and quickly kicked, elbowed, and pinched Chuck, Eric and Nate. "Wake up! The Plan's working!" She hissed at the three oblivious guys.

"Can Serena even sing?" Asked Chuck. Eric and Nate stared at him. "You've never heard her?!"

Chuck shrugged. "Not really?"

"Well, she's good. Better than anyone that sang tonight. Way way better." Muttered Blair.

Nate and Eric shot up from their seats. "Hey!" Blair gave them a look of disdain before saying, "Don't argue. You know its true."

Meanwhile, Serena was standing on stage. With no music. "Um, Blair. You know if you want me to sing, I need music."

Blair snapped to attention. "Right. Gimme a second." Blair pressed play on the karaoke machine and sat back waiting for the singing to begin.

Serena heard the introduction of the song and squealed on the inside. The song was, 'This is Me' and one of Serena's absolute favorites. The song was originally written to be a solo, but could double as a duo. She opened her mouth and started singing.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

Serena looked down to see Blair, Eric and Nate were clapping along and that Chuck had disappeared. What she didn't know, that Chuck was in the next room, threatening to kill a certain someone if he screwed this up.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Serena kept singing, getting really into the song.

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

What she didn't notice is that the guy Chuck was yelling at came into the room.

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Serena paused, letting the music play after the chorus. She was getting ready to sing again when...someone started singing.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you,**_ I gotta find you_

She joined in at the end of the verse, watching the guy step out of the shadows. It was Dan. He came closer, still singing with her.

_This is real, this is me_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now**_

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_This is me_

Dan walked on stage and took her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers as they continued to sing.

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me **_(this is me)_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_This is me_

The song ended and Serena stepped back. If the song was over, surely the magic was too. Thrusting her microphone at Dan, she fled the stage and into the kitchen.

Dan looked at Blair and said, "Blair?"

Blair responded by throwing a cushion at him. "Go after her, you twit!" She hissed. Dan got the message and quickly ran into the kitchen after Serena, leaving the microphones.

Blair held her hand out to Nate and Eric. "Now I believe we made a bet." Nate and Eric grumbled getting out their wallets. "Who knew that your twisted plan would actually work?"

Chuck grinned as Blair handed him half the cash. "Me!"

"Oh shut up."

In the kitchen...

Serena sat at the table, head buried in her arms. 'Why was Dan here? Blair probably threatened to kill him.' Thought Serena. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling her towards them and enveloping her into a hug. It was Dan.

**I need to try to get to where you are**

**Could it be, your not that far**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**I gotta find you**

"Serena. You're an amazing singer." Dan muttered when he finished singing. Serena pulled out of his embrace and said, "Why are you here, Dan?"

"To see you. I know you must hate my guts, but just in case, you only hate my guts a little, I want to be friends. Or more." Dan said the last part so quietly, Serena pretended she didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, so how about it? You and me friends." Dan offered.

Serena looked at him cautiously. "Are you dating Vanessa?"

Dan rolled his eyes and said, "Never answer a question with a question. And no. So friends?" Dan smiled weakly.

"How about more?" Serena took a step closer to him.

"Don't you hate my guts?" Dan asked, growing more confident by the second.

"Not as much as I love you." With that, Serena leaned forward and crashed her lips with his.

**Fin**

**If you haven't figured it out, bold italicized is d and s. Bold is d. italicized is S. **

**now for a few announcements:**

**I'd like to thank a couple of people for reviewing just about every story I write**

**ericaa13, DanSerena4ever, rawrxDLOver, and pinkblood**

**I just checked and I realized I havent updated cooties in a while, so im working on that and my camping story. It is after all summer and summer means no school. But being stuck in over 100 degree weather even at night can make you lose some brain cells or inspiration. Trust me, do not move to palm desert, unless you have a summer home somewhere. If you want to contact me with ideas or just to talk to me, I have a skype and a google talk/gmail and an email and its all on my homepage. So talk to me! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Specially if you review. **

**ONE MORE THING! THE SONG IS FROM CAMP ROCK! WATCH IT!! unless u dont want to.**


End file.
